


"Apparently I can dance but I have no walking abilities."

by whinychanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whinychanyeol/pseuds/whinychanyeol
Summary: Weddings were always a fun time, and the fact that almost all of EXO got to be at this one made it even more special. Baekhyun's goal was to make the most of his night and celebrate their manager's wedding. Kyungsoo's goal was just to relax and enjoy being surrounded by his members. However when Baekhyun has a little too much fun it's Kyungsoo the rescue as always.





	"Apparently I can dance but I have no walking abilities."

Baekhyun had a cocktail gripped tightly in his hand and his hips were swaying to the beat of a catchy upbeat song he had never heard before. In front of him were Jongdae and Minseok who were standing and talking, Baekhyun walked over and started dancing on Minseok, "Minseok-ah dance with me!" The main vocalist's voice was louder than usual which was hard to believe was even possible.

Kyungsoo was leaning against the bar having a conversation with one of their managers friends when he heard Baekhyun call out not only loudly but informally to their eldest hyung. He finished his drink quickly, turning to the person he had been speaking with, "Will you excuse me? There's something that needs my attention." Kyungsoo then began to hastily walk over to Baekhyun, before he said anything else ridiculous and before Minseok could scold him too harshly. 

One of Baekhyun's arms was draped over Minseok's shoulders, Minseok was humoring Baekhyun's attention but he very clearly had no desire to dance. Baekhyun poked out his bottom lip, "You two are no fun!" the singer's couldn't help but laugh at his own comment. He glanced for a moment and saw that Kyungsoo was coming his way. "D.O. you'll dance with me won't you?" He stepped away from Minseok, once Kyungsoo was close enough Baekhyun's hand took a hold of his waist. 

Kyungsoo had to keep his breath from hitching as Baekhyun's soft hands took a hold of his waist. He let his eyes have a fraction of a second to scan the older singer's body. Baekhyun was adorned in a pair of black slacks that fit his body like a glove, and a solid white dress shirt that showed off the muscles of his arms. The jacket that had once been on Baekhyun's body had disappeared probably draped over a forgotten chair. Kyungsoo's eyes then traveled upwards to Baekhyun's light auburn hair which thought messy still looked like something fit for the cover of magazines. Kyungsoo had to snap himself out of his own head, "Baekhyun you know I don't dance unless I have to." 

Baekhyun brought his glass to his lips and downed the rest of his drink just when a slow song came on. He left Kyungsoo for a moment and stumbled to the nearest table setting his drink ware down on the table. He stepped back over and both of his hands were now on Kyungsoo's waist, "Come on please?" He brought out the best puppy dog eyes he could, just slightly pushing out his lower lip. For once a song he realized this was actually a song he knew and Baekhyun began to quietly sing along. 

A deep drawn out sigh escaped from Kyungsoo's lips followed by a immensely quiet, "Fine." Kyungsoo then delicately brought his arms up, draping them around Baekhyun's neck, his body trembling just the slightest bit. He found himself unable to stop looking at Baekhyun, every moment he could he stole glances at the older member. He truly admired Baekhyun, and though they had their disagreements, he often found himself wishing he was more like Baekhyun. There was this fearlessness about Baekhyun even when he faced very difficult things in his life. Kyungsoo also envied Baekhyun's ability to just let go and have no worries as he was right now. 

Baekhyun leaned in closer as the pair continued to sway to the beat, his head was spinning but he was the happiest he had been in quite some time. He leaned in closer to Kyungsoo, resting his head on the younger singer's shoulder, "You look very cute in your glasses," he whispered up to Kyungsoo "you should wear them all the time." Baekhyun was slurring his words the tiniest bit but it was not to the point where it affected understanding them. Baekhyun's hands had moved back and now his arms were completely wrapped around Kyungsoo's body. A infectious smile had spread across his and his eyes had yet to leave Kyungsoo. 

Baekhyun's comment caused Kyungsoo's cheeks to rise, a pale pink tint appearing on them. "Thank you." Kyungsoo let a deep laugh out after his words, glancing into Baekhyun's eyes for a brief moment. The feeling of Baekhyun's arms sliding around his waist causing his movements to falter for a brief moment. As the song started to come to an end Kyungsoo quietly said, "When this is done, why don't you go dance with Chanyeol and Sehun, I think Suho-hyung is over there too." If he was being honest with himself Kyungsoo had no desire for the song to end, though he had been slightly reluctant to dance with Baekhyun, he would do it all over again if he could. 

As the song finally came to and end Baekhyun removed his arms from around Kyungsoo's waist and instead took a hold of the younger singer's bicep. "Okay lets go find Chanyeol-ah & Sehun-ie!" Internally he was debating whether or not to get another drink but as soon as they began to walk forward Baekhyun almost immediately stumbled over his own feet. With every passing moment Baekhyun was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol that much stronger. Baekhyun took a tighter hold on Kyungsoo's arm as he tried to keep his balance steadied. When he stumbled again a loud giggle escaped his body, "Apparently I can dance but I have no walking abilities." 

Kyungsoo was relieved when they finally reached the members they were looking for. An upbeat song with a harsh baseline had just started and Baekhyun had let go of Kyungsoo's arm to join Chanyeol and Sehun who were already dancing. As a waiter walked past Kyungsoo he took a glass of champagne from the tray, walking over to Junmyeon who was sitting at a table talking to Jongin. He began to sip on the glass in his hand, his eyes locked onto Baekhyun who was now sandwiched in between Chanyeol and Sehun. He couldn't help but smile as he saw the smiles on all three of their faces. He took a seat beside Junmyeon, waiting for him to finished speaking before saying, "Are you two enjoying yourselves?"

Junmyeon and Jongin both simultaneously said, "Yes a lot!" 

"I am too, but I don't believe anyone is having as much fun as our Baekhyun." A soft laugh escaped him as he looked up from his drink and saw Baekhyun doing what appeared to be some head banging. 

"Baekhyun-hyung has had quite a few drinks." Jongin was quietly laughing at the spectacle of dancing happening in front of them. 

"Chanyeol and Sehun have too, but Chanyeol has such a high tolerance though. Sehun on the other hand..." Junmyeon's words were cut off by his own laughter as their maknae stumbled while he danced, "Well his actions speak louder than my own words." 

"Baekhyun was stumbling the entire way over here, not to mention before that I had to rescue him because he spoke informally to Minseok-hyung and I was afraid for Baekhyun's safety." Kyungsoo laughed and then took a few more drinks from his champagne.

Jongin took a sip from the beer that was sitting in front of him before letting out a small yawn, "I'm probably going to head up soon. Want to come watch a movie Suho-hyung?"

Junmyeon crossed one of his legs over the other, pulling his focus back to Jongin when the younger member spoke, "Yes that sounds fine, you go ahead up let me just wrangle up Sehun and then we'll be upstairs." 

When Kyungsoo's eyes moved back to the dance floor again he saw that Chanyeol and Baekhyun were now dancing incredibly close. A new song had come on and this one while still fast had a more sensual beat than the last. He tore his eyes away from the two and watched as Junmyeon walked over and took a hold of Sehun's hand, pulling the maknae off the dance floor. In the moment he had taken his eyes off Baekhyun something had happened because Chanyeol was now holding Baekhyun's wrists and shielding the smaller singer with his body. Kyungsoo was out of his seat almost immediately and over at Chanyeol's side, "What happened?" Kyungsoo's voice was laden with concern when he spoke to the tall rapper. 

Chanyeol in between quiet fits of laughter kept saying, "Look what he tried to do." His hold on Baekhyun's wrist remaining firm, his head directing Kyungsoo's eyes to look at Baekhyun's torso. Chanyeol was doing the best he can to block Baekhyun completely from view with his own body so that nobody could see anything. 

Kyungsoo finally peeked around Chanyeol and saw that all but a few of the buttons on Baekhyun's shirt were undone. The singer's bare torso was exposed, and on Baekhyun's face sat a mischievous smile. "Baekhyun, you can't just do that here!" Kyungsoo could see that Baekhyun was trying to wriggle his hands from Chanyeol's grasp. "I think it's time for us to go up to the room Baekhyun." 

Baekhyun was whining about how hot it was, his bottom lip out in full force in an attempt to get Chanyeol to let go of him. "I just want to take my shirt off." Baekhyun didn't understand why the two younger singers wouldn't just let him finish undoing his shirt, because he almost had it all the way off. "Are you going to stay with me?" Baekhyun finally stopped fighting Chanyeol's hold on his wrist, his head tilted as he stared at Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo's eyes traveled along Baekhyun's body, not only was the singers shirt undone but it was also un-tucked on one side. "You can't take your shirt off here Baekhyun, that's frowned upon. Yes I'm going to stay with you now stay still so I can button your shirt up some." Kyungsoo then stepped in front of Baekhyun, motioning for Chanyeol to let go of his wrists. He gently began to re-button Baekhyun's shirt, his fingers just barely grazing the older singer's soft skin with each one. 

Baekhyun allowed Kyungsoo to re-button his shirt one of his hands reaching out and gently touching Kyungsoo's face, "Chanyeolaaaaahhhhh look at his glasses aren't they the cutest?" Baekhyun was giggling at this point, his palm cupping Kyungsoo's cheek his fingers gently stroking the skin of Kyungsoo's face. Baekhyun let out a "Yes that's right!" when Chanyeol agreed with him that Kyungsoo's glasses were cute. Baekhyun then said goodbye and blew a kiss to Chanyeol who was off to find Minseok and Jongdae. 

Kyungsoo's face was sufficiently crimson once he had finished fixing Baekhyun's dress shirt. The feeling of Baekhyun's hands on his skin had caused his thoughts to become a little bit blurred. When he was finally done he fixed his glasses on his face and then said, "Okay lets go, I'll tell the others to find your jacket." Kyungsoo put one of his hands around Baekhyun's waist and the two were off to the hotel elevator. "Be careful and watch your step. Hold onto me if you need to." 

The ride in the elevator was uneventful, Baekhyun spent most of standing behind Kyungsoo and leaning his head on the younger singer's shoulder. Every now and then Baekhyun blew in Kyungsoo's ear to tease the compact vocalist. When he finally heard the ding for their floor Baekhyun was relieved his hands immediately started to undo the buttons of his shirt once he had stepped out of the elevator. 

It just so happened that one of the actresses Kyungsoo had done a film with was also a guest at the wedding. She was walking down the hall after having gone to get ice when her eyes landed on Baekhyun who had stumbled out of the elevator, and was very clearly undressing himself. She flattened herself against a wall, and watched him with curious eyes. 

Kyungsoo came out of the elevator closely following Baekhyun, "Baekhyun stop" his voice was so quiet that no one but Baekhyun would be able to hear him. Kyungsoo reached and grabbed one of Baekhyun's wrists but Baekhyun tried to pull away causing the two singer's bodies to collide. Kyungsoo's hand moved up and tried to stop Baekhyun from taking his shirt off before they could get into their room. As they moved down the hall Kyungsoo and Baekhyun's bodies were close together, hands flying everywhere as Kyungsoo tried to keep Baekhyun dressed while Baekhyun tried his hardest to undress. 

As the actress continued to watch the pair a sadness began to grow in her, she had half a mind to move closer so she could hear what was being said. She didn't want to risk being caught and then having to explain why she was watching them. From what she could see it appeared that there was a desperation between the two, it looked as though they were both trying to undo Baekhyun's shirt. A twinge of pain hit her, if she had been upfront and confessed to Kyungsoo could that have been her instead? She decided it were better if she minded her own business and quickly retreated into her room, vowing to forget what she had seen. 

Once they reached the door of their hotel room Baekhyun had successfully undone his shirt and the look on his face made it painfully obvious how relieved the singer was. He watched as Kyungsoo slid their key card in, his hands now working at undoing the belt he had on. Baekhyun had now pushed his shirt so that his shoulders were exposed reaching up and running a hand through his hair, pushing it back off of his face. Baekhyun finally got his belt undone and then he quickly popped the button on his dress pants open. 

Kyungsoo was too focused on trying to get the door open though once it was finally open he heard a zipper being undone and he spun around to look at Baekhyun. "Are you kidding me Baekhyun what are you..." The sight he was met with caused his heart to stop beating and took away his ability to form words; Baekhyun was standing there with his white dress shirt wide open and pushed just off of his shoulders, the zipper of his pants was completely open and just a glimpse of his light red underwear could be seen as well as the slight happy trail he had. He took a brief moment to compose himself and then he grabbed Baekhyun's wrist again, pulling the older member into their room and pushing the door shut with his foot. 

Baekhyun immediately threw his shirt off of his body once they were inside the room, his eyes scanning Kyungsoo's body shamelessly. "You really are so cute Soo." Baekhyun leaned against the wall to kick his black shoes off before finally pushing his slacks off of his hips leaving him in nothing but his briefs and his black dress socks. In one swift movement Baekhyun took one of Kyungsoo's wrist, and stared into his eyes his tongue swiping along his lower lip. "Do you have any idea how cute you are, Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun tilted his head slowly to one side, the cutest smile resting on his perfect lips now. Baekhyun allowed his eyes to travel briefly to Kyungsoo's lips, lingering there for a moment. 

When Baekhyun told him how cute he was Kyungsoo could feel his face heating up and he reached with one of his hands to fan himself. Kyungsoo watched out of the corner of his eye as Baekhyun took his pants off, almost immediately letting out a small gasp at the sight of Baekhyun's body. It was not like Kyungsoo did not see Baekhyun's body all the time but every time he had the same reaction he couldn't help it. Kyungsoo was ripped out of his thoughts about Baekhyun's body when the singer grabbed his wrist. He brought his wide eyes up and immediately his eyes locked onto Baekhyun's, not able to look away even though right now that was all he wanted to do. "Baekhyun you're drunk..." When Baekhyun tilted his head and flashed Kyungsoo that incredible smile the smaller idol froze on the spot. 

"So what? Me being drunk has nothing to do with you being cute. Not" he reached and tapped Kyungsoo's nose, "one" he repeated the action again, "thing" he repeated the action a final time. Baekhyun then moved forward just the slightest bit so that his body was even closer to Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo huffed and swatted Baekhyun's hand away so he did not continue to tap him on the nose, "You're ridiculous, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo wiggled his wrist in an attempt to free it from Baekhyun's clutches. 

"Mm that may be, but doesn't change the fact that you're cute... No you're not just cute... You're beautiful." Baekhyun flashed Kyungsoo another charming smile, stumbling just the slightest bit and then letting out a beautiful laugh at his own actions. "Don't you want to get out of those dress clothes?" 

Kyungsoo didn't know whether it was because of Baekhyun, his dress clothes, or a combination of the two but now that it was brought up he was feeling rather hot. "If you let go of my wrist I could go get changed." Kyungsoo leaned back against the wall behind him, his lips pursed as he waited for Baekhyun to release him. 

"Please, allow me." Baekhyun let go of Kyungsoo's hand and immediately the two delicate beautiful hands of the singer were on the buttons of Kyungsoo's dress shirt. Though he was having a hard time keeping his balance it was as if his body had hyper focused when it came to undoing Kyungsoo's buttons. One by one he undid Kyungsoo's buttons, staring right into Kyungsoo's eyes the entire time he did so. 

Kyungsoo swallowed thickly at Baekhyun's words but all he could do was nod his head yes. His eyes flying to watch Baekhyun's hands as they traveled to his clothing. The look Baekhyun was giving Kyungsoo was a deadly combination between adoration and something that seemed a lot like lust. Kyungsoo knew he had to be mistaking the lust part and that it must just be what happens when Baekhyun is intoxicated like this and he had never noticed before. As Kyungsoo was left with an open shirt his first instinct was to reach his hands up and cover his chest. 

Baekhyung made a disapproving clicking noise with his tongue when Kyungsoo's first instinct was to hide his body. Baekhyun was doing his best to keep his speech able to understand, thankfully it seemed some of the alcohol was slowly but surely wearing off. "Why do you always do that? Your body is incredible. It's just one of the many things I adore about you." His hands then slowly made their way down to Kyungsoo's waist band, purposefully he allowed his fingers to graze the skin of the younger boy's abdomen. When Baekhyun's fingers finally reached Kyungsoo's belt he made quick work of it. 

Kyungsoo's eyes wandered back up to Baekhyun's as he heard the noises of disapproval coming from the older member. Kyungsoo was going to make a comment about Baekhyun's slurring but then he heard the last few words to escape Baekhyun's lips, "Y-you adore things about me?" His breath audibly hitched as Baekhyun's cool slender fingers touched the skin of his abdomen. Kyungsoo though intrigued by the idea of Baekhyun adoring him was also weary because he knew that Baekhyun was drunk. He knew that tomorrow this could and probably would end up being something that Baekhyun didn't even remember. 

The moment Kyungsoo's breath hitched Baekhyun lifted Kyungsoo's wrist above his head, pushing his body so that Kyungsoo's back was pushed against the wall. "Do Kyungsoo, I adore everything about you. From that cute little look you get on your face when you can't see to your goofy infectious laugh. I love your eyes," he brought his hand up right beside Kyungsoo's face, "your nose," he gently tapped Kyungsoo's nose with his free hand, "and your lips." He tenderly pressed his fingers to Kyungsoo's full lips, inhaling deeply as he did so. "I've wanted to tell you for so long."

Kyungsoo wiggled his nose when Baekhyun tapped it, shooting a playful glare at the older member. Baekhyun's fingers on his lips caused Kyungsoo's heart to race, he wanted what Baekhyun was saying to be the truth more than anything. Kyungsoo was trying his best to find words to say back but all he could manage was, "I feel like I'm dreaming." He very gently exhaled the breath he had been holding in since Baekhyun had backed him against the wall. 

"Why don't we go lie down?" Baekhyun asked quietly as he let go of Kyungsoo's wrist and finally reached and slowly unzipped Kyungsoo's zipper. Admittedly his head was still spinning and he knew that lying down would help make that go away. He slowly pushed down Kyungsoo's dress pants, still looking into the younger singer's bright eyes. He allowed his eyes to travel down to Kyungsoo's lower half and what he was met with caused a soft chuckle to leave him. Kyungsoo was wearing a pair of black boxer briefs with a bear face on the crotch, "Okay now those are absolutely adorable..." 

"Yeah lying down sounds like a good idea." His voice was deep but rather soft when he spoke, a smile adorning his full cheeks. Kyungsoo was in the process of kicking off his shoes and stepping out of his dress pants when he realized why Baekhyun had chuckled. "Aish I forgot I was wearing those please don't just don't look." Kyungsoo's entire face was bright red now, his teeth sinking down into his bottom lip. He reached one of his hands up and covered his face partially, peeking at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun reached behind them and turned off the bedroom light, leaving the only light now the light coming from their bathroom. Baekhyun could not help but laugh again before he finally took a hold of Kyungsoo's hand, leading the smaller singer over to their hotel room bed. He stumbled a little bit and had to catch himself on Kyungsoo leaning on the smaller member for stability. The moment he reached the bed Baekhyun braced himself on it with one hand, pulling the covers back with his other hand. Baekhyun climbed up onto the bed first, positioning himself right in the middle so that Kyungsoo had no choice but to come right to him. 

Kyungsoo kept his body close to Baekhyun to make sure he got to the bed with no problem. A slight frown appeared on his lips when the other member stumbled on the way to the bed because he was worried Baekhyun would fall. Kyungsoo stood beside the bed watching as Baekhyun got into their bed, a puzzled expression appearing when Baekhyun got exactly in the middle. Kyungsoo finally got up onto the bed, ending up pressed right against Baekhyun's side. "Do you plan on sleeping the middle like that Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo laughed quietly to himself then reached down and pulled the covers over the two of them. 

"Mm yep," He nodded his head in a puppy-like way, "so I guess you're going to have to sleep on top of me." He stuck his tongue out at Kyungsoo and then reached his arms out for Kyungsoo to come to him. His mind was starting to clear up and he was incredibly thankful, because right now all of his thoughts were about Kyungsoo laying on top of him. Baekhyun could feel a slight blush hitting his own cheeks, pictures of Kyungsoo's body on top of him were now flooding into his mind. 

He couldn't help his goofy grin when Baekhyun nodded his head like a puppy. He rolled his eyes when Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at him like that. Kyungsoo hesitated for a moment but the more he stared at Baekhyun with his arms open like that the harder the idea of telling Baekhyun no became to him. "Fine, you win once again." Kyungsoo let out a dramatic fake huff before he brought himself to his knees and moved even closer to Baekhyun. 

The moment Kyungsoo brought himself closer to Baekhyun the older male spread his legs, and then hooked one of his arms around Kyungsoo's waist. "Don't I always?" The main vocalist teased Kyungsoo before pulling the younger member in between his legs. He reached down with one of his hands and ran his fingers through Kyungsoo's hair slowly. "Your hair is not only pretty but it's soft too." Baekhyun then allowed his eyes to scan Kyungsoo's face again, causing him to whistle and then lean in and whisper against Kyungsoo's ear, "So beautiful." 

Kyungsoo scoffed at the first comment Baekhyun made about winning. A small noise left his full lips as Baekhyun suddenly pulled his body over. When he felt the skin of Baekhyun's legs against him he couldn't help the soft noise of pleasure that left him. The next thing the left his lips was something very rare for Kyungsoo, a whine because of how nice it felt to have Baekhyun touch his hair like he was. He was about to protest to Baekhyun's compliment about his hair when he felt the older male lean down and whisper against his skin. He could feel the chills forming all over his skin, with a shaking hand Kyungsoo reached up and gently cupped Baekhyun's cheek. "You are the one who's beautiful Byun Baekhyun."

The feeling of Kyungsoo's hand on his cheek caused Baekhyun to close his eyes for just a moment. "There's something I want to try but you have to stay super still okay?" Baekhyun found himself thankful that the hyper realness of this situation had caused the effects of the alcohol to mysteriously vanish. He brought his hand down from stroking Kyungsoo's hair and it now came to rest on the other singer's back. Baekhyun leaned his face closer to Kyungsoo's hand as he stared down at the younger idol, "Do you trust me Kyungsoo? If you do close your eyes."

All Kyungsoo could do was nod his head when Baekhyun said there was something he wanted to try. When asked if he trusted Baekhyun he quickly replied, "In theory I do" a small laugh leaving him. After hearing Baekhyun's next words Kyungsoo immediately squeezed his eyes shut, his hand coming down from Baekhyun's face and now both hands rested on Baekhyun's chest. His heart was now pounding so loud that it felt as though he could genuinely hear it. His lips were parted just the slightest bit so he exhaled deeply, his thoughts about what was to come running rampant throughout his mind. 

Baekhyun gently leaned in closer to Kyungsoo allowing his eyes to study the younger singer's face. "Make sure you keep your eyes closed." Baekhyun's voice had a sing song tone to it when he spoke, a smile dancing along his lips. One of his hands that was on Kyungsoo's back moved up to gently hold the back of his neck, his tongue gliding over his own lips slowly. Baekhyun was battling with his own nerves at this point because this wasn't something he usually just did out of the blue. The moment he finally calmed himself down he leaned in even closer, his grip on the back of Kyungsoo's neck tightening. Very timidly Baekhyun pressed his lips against Kyungsoo's, the moment he tasted Kyungsoo's lips it sent a spark throughout his entire body. This was it, the confirmation of the one thing he had been battling with for so long was here. 

When Kyungsoo felt Baekhyun's fingers holding the back of his neck even more firmly the small singer couldn't help but squirm just a bit. He wanted nothing more than to open his eyes because the anticipation was killing him but he didn't want to disappoint Baekhyun. Just as Kyungsoo felt Baekhyun's breath against his lips and was going to react, he felt the older singer's mouth come in contact with his own. One of Kyungsoo's hands was braced on Baekhyun's chest as this point unable to keep still now. He kissed Baekhyun back fervently, his body moving the slightest against the older idol's. Baekhyun tasted like strawberries with a hint of honey and it was the most delightful erotic thing the actor had ever experienced in his lifetime. Baekhyun was the first man Kyungsoo had ever kissed and suddenly everything made perfect sense to him. His deep desire for love but the despair he was always brought by his search; it was all coming together for twenty four years he had simply been looking in the wrong direction.

Baekhyun's hands moved down until they were both on Kyungsoo's hips, carefully he lifted Kyungsoo up so that he was in his lap. He left his hands on the smaller singer's waist as he pulled Kyungsoo's bottom lip between his own. Baekhyun let out a faint moan into the kiss, his fingers tightening their grip on Kyungsoo's waist. For the longest time Baekhyun had been struggling with the idea that he had feelings for Kyungsoo but he had always been too shy and fearful of rejection to make any kind of move about it. He had countless conversations with Sehun who was always telling him that he needed to just go for it or else he could lose out on his chance. Though Kyungsoo was not anywhere close to the first man Baekhyun had kissed there was a feeling between the two of them that Baekhyun had never felt before. Baekhyun was fitting every urge to flip them, so that Kyungsoo's body was pinned underneath him, because he didn't want to overwhelm Kyungsoo. Baekhyun very reluctantly broke their kiss, resting his forehead against Kyungsoo's and look at him. When he spoke his breathing was just the slightest bit labored, "How was that?" 

When Baekhyun placed Kyungsoo in his lap the younger singer couldn't help the small groan of pleasure that came from him. The feeling of Baekhyun's grip on him tightening made him feel wanted, and caused even more color to flood his full cheeks. Kyungsoo took a slow breath as Baekhyun's broke the kiss, already missing the feeling of the older singer's lips. "That was incredible. The best kiss I've ever had." He reached down and slowly cupped Baekhyun's face with his hands, one of his thumbs gently stroking Baekhyun's red cheeks. He averted his eyes from Baekhyun with his next comment, "But what does this mean?" He began chewing on his bottom lip, trying to focus on anything that wasn't Baekhyun's beautiful face in case he were about to hear something he really didn't want to. 

Baekhyun's eyes were sparkling when Kyungsoo made the comment about it being his best kiss, a crooked smile appearing on his face as he stared at the younger. The feeling of Kyungsoo's soft hands on Baekhyun's face was so soothing to the older singer. He practically began to purr when Kyungsoo's thumb began to stroke his skin. Baekhyun's heart melted when Kyungsoo timidly asked him that this meant, his heart fluttering inside his chest. He immediately picked Kyungsoo up off of his lap, moving to one side of the bed and then scooting Kyungsoo to the middle. "It means," in one swift movement Baekhyun was on top of Kyungsoo his arms on either side of the younger boy pinning him down with his body "that I'm wooing you Do Kyungsoo." He let out a heartfelt laugh at his own words and then leaned down and softly kissed Kyungsoo's forehead, moving to his cheeks after, next kissing the corner of his mouth before their lips finally met again. "Don't forget, I always win." He winked at Kyungsoo and then pressed another kiss to the actor's full lips, noting the rich vanilla taste he experienced each time. 

As Baekhyun moved him to another part of the bed Kyungsoo tilted his head to one side, wondering what the puppy type was up to now. He complied assisting Baekhyun when he began to move him towards the center of their bed. Baekhyun's movements were so quick it almost gave Kyungsoo whiplash. He stared up at Baekhyun with eyes full of fondness, waiting with bated breath as the older idol began to speak again. He couldn't help the booming laugh that escaped him due to Baekhyun's choice of words. "What are we characters from some old movie?" His eyes closed each time Baekhyun kissed a different part of his skin, the smile he had never leaving his lips once. Even when Baekhyun kissed his lips he still found himself smiling as he kissed him back. "This time I can almost guarantee that you'll win." Kyungsoo could feel his heart pause when Baekhyun winked at him the way he did. He kissed Baekhyun back deeply, thoroughly enjoying the idea of being trapped underneath the older member. "So now that you've got me here what are you going to do with me?" Another laugh escaped Kyungsoo, one of his hands very gently sliding up to rub along Baekhyun's side.


End file.
